Palumbi DeadSpace2
Dead Space 2: Chapter 1 Background/Synopsis The events of Dead Space 2 take place approximately three years after Dead Space, and shortly following the events of Dead Space: Ignition. The opening cinematic is a flashback: Isaac Clarke remembering a conversation with his dead girlfriend, Nicole Brennan. It becomes clear that Isaac is being held prisoner, under interrogation, and suffering from hallucinations. Isaac finds himself released from captivity aboard The Sprawl, a huge space intallation. The Sprawl is under attack by the same necromorphs Isaac encountered in Dead Space, and soldiers are purging necromorphs and civilians alike. On his own, Isaac must escape the mental hospital where he's been confined, and make his way to safety while gathering equipment. Isaac's only priority is his own survival. Walkthrough "You're in terrible danger!" The opening cinematic melts into reality. Isaac Clarke, our hero, is being rescued from an asylum by a strange intruder. The bloody scrawl on the walls and the creepy music should clue you in quickly: things are going badly. Dead Space 2 drops you into the action much faster than the first game, and you’ll figure that out when OH MY GOD THAT GUY IS DEAD. After enduring one of the most awful sights you’ve ever seen in a video game, Isaac runs into a gutted hallway. Necromorphs are coming out of the walls; you’re wearing a straitjacket. Time to run. Sprint down the left side of the hallway, and turn right around the column. Keep trucking straight through the narrow hallway labeled “Outer Hall,” and turn left immediately past the hallway to avoid a dead end. From here the path is fairly obvious: two right turns towards the “secure area” leads to a scripted sequence, where Isaac is jumped by a necromorph. Mash the “Use” button to escape, and enjoy watching him gooshed in the door. The "Chapter 1" title fades into view. You've got a long way to go, and you're on the verge of death. "We're all gonna burn for what we did to you." Save your game and head through the unlocked door. Two soldiers in armored suits shoot at Isaac, but a necromorph conveniently murders them both. Turn right and head through another door to a lab; a quick dogleg left gets you near the video screen, showing an interview with another asylum patient. Proceed through, and into the next area with a deranged man. Approach him for an entertaining cutscene; do the right thing and leave quickly after raiding the locker for a Small Med Kit and the Flashlight weapon. The Flashlight is just a club with a light, for now. As you enter the next elevator, you’re introduced to Daina: the woman your rescuer was talking to, before his messy end. Once you exit the elevator, check your Locator, which will always show you the most direct path to your objective. Proceed right, through a darkened room filled with chairs, tables and dead bodies. Wind your way through the obstacles; despite the creepy atmosphere, it’s perfectly safe. Save your game on the other side and proceed through a few more empty rooms. Oh hey, what’s that? It turns out Isaac has some emotional baggage, and it occasionally renders him helpless. Open the grating with the “hand” symbol at the end of this sequence, and crawl through the ducts. More creepiness ensues, but don’t worry: in Dead Space 2, you’re always safe during these crawling sequences. Dropping into a room with a suspended dead patient, you can Use the exposed “cogwheel” panel to gain the Kinesis ability. You can now pick up objects, and hurl them at high speed. It costs you nothing and can be used in conjunction with guns, so this is a big deal. Grab one of the shiny red poles from the collapsed gurney—these are very pointy, very useful, very common in Dead Space 2'', and will hereafter be referred to as “murderpoles.” Launch it through either of the glass barriers on either side of you, and two necromorphs will spawn. Murder them with murderpoles, keeping in mind that Kinesis projectiles tend to strike high and to the left of your crosshair. Just aim a little down and right, to compensate. When something’s dead, stomp it once more to guarantee the kill and get some loot. Grab one more pole for the road, and head for the elevator on the far side of the area. "You've gotta cut off their limbs!" In the next area, some corpses can be stomped or smacked for loot. Keep going straight into an area with a surgical room. There’s a living man on the operating table, and a flailing necromorph strapped to a gurney on the far side. Ignore the restrained necromorph, as he’s currently invulnerable. Activate the panel in the surgical suite to convert your Flashlight into a Plasma Cutter; a necromorph will attack and murder the patient while you do so. For some reason, Isaac does nothing to help. Kill this necromorph, and the second one that spawns outside. Head outside the surgery room, grab what loot you can from the area, and use the Plasma Cutter to kill the restrained necromorph. He remains immune to everything but the Cutter; you’ll have to spend the ammo. Through the now-unlocked door is an empty room, followed by a hallway with a Save station. Go through the unlocked door near the Save station, and turn right. Proceed down this hallway and try not to get freaked out by the steam jets. A necromorph will drop from the ceiling while several others spawn around the area; kill them and loot them. On the far right of the area is a room with a locker and some other loot, so grab anything you can and head through the unlocked door in the center-rear of the area. Smash the box and grab the loot from the room with the dead space-suited man, and keep moving to another series of corridors. A text log and some loot are waiting in the empty side rooms, and a Small Med Kit is hidden in a large dark room with two locked doors. Proceed through this area and you’ll see Nolan Stross, your fellow patient whom you saw in the earlier interview video. "Daina, your escape route didn't work." Follow Stross down the ramp and into the lower level. He’ll get out through the security door, but you’ll be too late. After Isaac tells Daina to leave him alone, he’ll be attacked by a large number of necromorphs. In large areas it’s best to stay on the top level with your back to a corner, so run up one of the ramps back to the top level and dig in. Blast the necromorphs as they spawn, and try to use their limbs as Kinesis projectiles to conserve ammo. Once they’re dead and you apologize to Daina, head back to the bottom level and exit through the now-unlocked office opposite the security doors. A Power Node is hidden on the counter in the circular kiosk. A Save point is waiting down the hallway. Next is the Stasis lab. A “cogwheel” panel opens up to start the Hacking mini-game, which is both easy and fun. What’s NOT fun is the armored necromorph who charges into the room as soon as you’re done. Mash your Stasis button and quickly cut out his legs with the Plasma Cutter, because a single hit from this enemy will kill you regardless of health. Recharge your Stasis at the station in this room, and Use the blue console panel in the center to open the security door. It’ll slam shut on approach, so hit the door with a blast of Stasis and sprint through. Down the next hallway, a worker dies messily to an acid-spraying necromorph called a Puker. These guys are a common enemy, and they’re best killed at range. Resist the temptation to rush and stomp a crippled Puker; they’ll often spray you for getting close. There will be two Pukers in this room, along with a pair of storage lockers and a Power Node. Another elevator lies just beyond. "Make us whole..." A freaky cutscene ensues in the elevator. Maybe those asylum doctors were onto something. Head straight out into a cheery lobby, decorated with red balloons and blood. Open the storage locker behind the balloons, then turn around and check out the other cubicle. It’s got a hidden Power Node! Leave the room via the right-side doorway and get ready for some deep-space fun. A hole blows out into space, sucking the air from the room. Once the cutscene is over, quickly shoot the bright red triangle above the door to save yourself from the vacuum. Remember the red-triangle emergency doors; they’ll come in handy later. Exit the room through the left side. A Save station! Life is good! Actually, life on The Sprawl is very bad. There’s a necromorph on the floor near the Save station, looking very dead. It is emphatically NOT dead, and will leap to attack you on approach. This is another good ''Dead Space lesson: if you see an intact enemy on the ground, it doesn’t matter if it LOOKS like a corpse. Shoot it to make sure. Once this enemy is dead, grab the Power Node on the far end of the room and visit the Store on the left side. Spend 1000 credits on the Engineering Suit; you can’t proceed without it. Buy anything else you like, and Save. Through the door is the cold vacuum of space, though it’s a short section and there are no enemies. In later chapters, you’ll spend a lot more time outside. Just through the vacuum segment is a large Hangar room, with a wrecked piece ship on the right side and a Stasis Recharge console on the left. There’s also some loot in breakable boxes around the room—the whole setting screams “boss fight.” When you’re ready, approach the downed spacecraft to trigger a cutscene and spawn the Chapter 1 boss. Boss Fight: Tripod A vicious, fast, horrible monster propelling itself with two bony arms and a muscular tail. Its attack are jumps and lunges of various kinds, so it’s great at closing distance. Isaac is a brave man, but he’s not agile or fast. As soon as the boss appears, sprint straight backwards towards the Stasis Recharge station. Keep the big central pillars of the room between you and the boss, so he has to spend time running around them and can’t leap at you. Once you’re near the Stasis Recharge station, turn and get ready to fight. Hit the Tripod with Stasis, turn your Plasma Cutter horizontal for maximum damage, and unload on him. Those glowy yellow spots on its elbows are the obvious weak points, so focus on one at a time. Even on a high difficulty setting, you should be able to sever one arm with a single Stasis blast. Don’t bother with Kinesis here; just recharge your Stasis and make sure the Tripod never reaches full speed. Use the Plasma Cutter to blow off both its arms; that’s the only hard part. Once its arms are gone, the Tripod will sprout a long sharp proboscis from its head and continue to attack you. This is a dangerous weapon (with its own horrible death animation should you get sloppy), but it’s easily severed from long range with the Plasma Cutter. A few more shots will drop the beast for good. OR WILL IT? Approach the dead Tripod for a nasty scare, as it takes one last swipe at Isaac. This attack does no actual damage; it’s just for show, and to remind you to double-tap your kills (Zombieland Rule #4)! Collect any remaining loot around the Hangar area, and exit through the door marked Vehicle Maintenance Bay. There’s a bit of loot in the next room, but the big feature is a “Grip Enabled” wall panel that you can remove with Kinesis. Climb through the ventilation duct to reach a Save area, and the start of Chapter 2.